narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Azure God Technique
|image=FlyingAzureGod2.jpg; Using this technique, the user focuses on water anywhere... FlyingAzureGod.jpg; Allowing them to materialize wherever it is through Hydrification. |kanji=飛蒼神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hisōjin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Azure God Technique |english tv=Flying Suijin Jutsu |viz manga=Flying Azure God Jutsu |other names=Flying Water God Technique, |parent jutsu=Hydrification Technique, |related jutsu=Flying Thunder God Technique |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden~Hōzuki |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Triton Hōzuki, Enen Hōzuki, Maomi Hōzuki, Yūzuki, Shikaniku Nara |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Flying Azure God Technique (飛蒼神の術, Hisōjin no Jutsu) is a technique invented by Enen through her prowess with her Hōzuki abilities. This ability allows the user to merge with water and shift their position to water anywhere else, even small water vapor for skilled users and reform for near instantaneous movement when mastered. Overview Based off the ability of Flying Thunder God, this technique allows the user to travel on a point to point basis, or clones to multiple points. This technique makes use of any water available to work, instead of technique seals. This however decreases the speed of the technique, notably not much though, but it's no longer a space-time technique, just extremely fast movement that cannot be seen anyway and appears to be Space-Time anyway. By using their hiden technique, Hōzuki use their connection to the water around them by becoming it and transferring their consciousness to any water that they can see or focus on. Due to being water, this is more like extending themselves more than anything. And upon the quick transference, the user reforms to their original watery size or a size and state of their choosing. Usage Enen As the technique's creator and most notable user, Enen is a skilled Hōzuki using this technique. Having crafted the technique to become water vapor like another technique of the Hōzuki, she discovered the teleportation that the ability gave. Having trained in it so long, she has retained the ability to teleport over a vast range and to the smallest particles of water. Like a true water master can produce vast amounts of water from thin water vapor, she can teleport to thin water vapor and reform as a raging beast or herself. She's able to connect to ice, rain, hail, fog, mist, clouds, etc allowing for various options with this technique. Often combined with Steam or Mist, she can use it to teleport to the opponent after creating mist or steam (with the Giant Clam or not), delivering a swift barrage of powerful forceful blows. She can even teleport into other's water techniques along with water bodies. It is suspected she could teleport to even vaster distances with a great amount of focus and knowledge of where she was going, at a great toll of chakra of course. Famed for her ability to teleport into other's techniques, she once materialized from a Storm Release laser technique, destroying the technique by becoming the water inside. She was then able to use the flowing lasers against the opponent, because she had gained control and converted it into her own lasers. Her speed with the technique creates basically instantaneous movement, as long as she carefully plans ahead on her part. She can also attack directly after teleporting, similar to the Flying Thunder God Slash. Her ability with this technique also extends to her clone usage to create powerful team tactics and moves. But perhaps her greatest feat is the ability to mix this technique with Earth Release and even oil, allowing her to teleport into the earth (to the water in the ground, runoff, etc, or into mud around her). Variations *'Flying Blaze God Technique': The Fire version of this technique. After becoming fire, the user can merge with any fires they start or create. This is noted not to be as effective as the other versions, unless the user starts a mass inferno. *'Flying Hurricane God Technique': The Wind version of this technique. With massive range, after transforming into wind the user can reappear wherever there is air. A prominent user of this is Isuka Mikakami, who utilizes it to get the drop on unsuspecting opponents with its usage. *'Flying Golden God Technique': The Lightning version of this technique. Used by those who can turn themselves into Lightning, the user can appear anywhere there are charges or electric energy. Used by Kei Yotsuki, with his mastery he can appear in many places due to electromagnetic fields and depth of his skills. *'Flying Land God Technique': The earth version of this technique. By turning oneself into Earth, the user can appear anywhere in land, mud, etc. Enen can use this technique through her mud form as well as a rocky form. This allows for techniques similar to Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Mayfly and Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique. *'Flying Shadow God Technique:' The yin version of this techniques. Used by Shikaniku Nara, he is able to reappear anywhere else that there is a shadow of his creation. Trivia *This technique is executed in a similar manner as FTG because it was based off it. As a result, Enen has developed many uses of it that mimic the famous technique.